


Try The Team Before Deciding You Don't Play For It

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: Someone sent me a prompt, I misread it and saw Fjord/Molly, and wrote this. Oops? (It turned out smutty, so it's not so bad)





	Try The Team Before Deciding You Don't Play For It

“This isn’t,” Fjord grunts, arching his back against the bed and gasping a little as Molly rests more of his weight on him. “What I expected, no.”

Molly ‘hmms’ and continues licking along one collarbone, right up to where Fjord’s shirt is rucked up. “And your feelings on it so far?”

“Well, you don’t have a beard, and that’s always… I mean, I guess whenever I imagined being close to another man, I thought of _ahhhh-_ ” Fjord tightens his hands into fists as Molly’s tongue swirls around his nipple, finally flicking it a few times and making his hips buck up.

Molly pulls back and tilts his head at Fjord, jewelry tingling. “Your lady-friends never did that for you?”

 _Friends,_ Fjord thinks vaguely, even his internal monologue a little reedy and desperate. _How nice of him to assume the plural._ “You know, um, no, I guess not.”

Molly pouts; this is clearly a deep indignity that has been leveled on Fjord, something that needs to be remedied. “I have a lot of work to do,” he murmurs to himself, as if he’s just come across a very messy room that needs cleaning.

Fjord swallows thickly and finally gets the gumption to rest his hands on Molly’s hips. They’re slim, almost bony, but something about the curves and planes of them makes Fjord’s fingertips spread out and wander, trying to map more of them. “I don’t want to be… I mean, any kind of imposition?” He has no idea how to handle this, not when Molly has been so matter-of-fact and not when he can feel the end of a tail curling around the exposed skin of his ankle.

“Not at all, not at all!” Molly smiles brightly, and god those teeth look sharp, and from a half-orc that‘s really saying something. “You’re not a _charity case_ , darling, you’re more like… beautiful, unexplored territory.” The tiefling’s hand wanders up from Fjord’s sternum, to his pectoral, cupping and squeezing it while his thumb flicks against the still-damp nipple.

“Hah,” Fjord breathes, barely, and looks down and watches himself be debauched. His own grip is getting a little tighter but Molly doesn’t seem bothered.

“Not to objectify you, mind.” Molly leans down again, this time placing a very reverent kiss on Fjord’s breastbone. His hand hasn’t stopped. “I hope you know I respect you very much.”

“It’s certainly showin’,” Fjord grits out.

“Good.” Molly ‘hmms’ and shifts, lowering himself down until he’s straddling Fjord’s thighs, and he makes a ‘nn-nn-nn!’ sound as Fjord hesitantly starts to let go of Molly’s hips. Molly’s body is still frustratingly not touching Fjord’s, his shirt only just grazing against Fjord’s exposed skin, and so when Molly’s mouth fits over Fjord’s pec and starts to suck gently, the sensation is _everything_.


End file.
